Shoko Sashinami
Shoko Sashinami (指南ショーコ Sashinami Shōko) is one of the main characters of Kakumeiki Valvrave. She is the daughter of the prime minister of JIOR and a childhood friend of Haruto Tokishima's, as well as one of his classmates. Both she and Haruto have unrequited love for one another. Dorssian Invasion of JIOR When the Dorssia Military Pact Federation invaded the JIOR Dyson sphere, she attempted to rescue a civilian stuck inside a car. As she opened the car's door, a stray laser beam hit nearby, and neither her or the car could be seen anymore. Her classmates including Haruto assume she is dead, provoking him to avenge her. Later it was revealed that she managed to get inside the car in the last moment, and the laser beam only buried the car under earth and debris. She calls Haruto (who is in the Valvrave with L-elf and Saki) and informs him of her state. Overjoyed, he promises to return to her as soon as possible so they can continue the talk they had at the Shrine. However, by that point he had already accepted Valvrave's condition of giving up on his own humanity, and Haruto felt as though he was a monster, who no longer had the rights to have feelings. With this in mind, he changes mind about his confession and plays it off as teasing her clothing style. When Haruto confused under Dorssia's assault to accept L-elf offer (surrender) or not, Shoko gave him spirit and new option by making module 77 an independent nation. Shoko's idea was accepted by majority students and afterward, Haruto used Valvrave I to separate module 77 away from other modules. New JIOR was born. At the end of episode ten, she was elected as prime minister of new JIOR. On her candidate speech, she said her wish to confess her love for certain someone after war is over. Shoko's father (prime minister of old JIOR) who is assumed to be missing, ended up as hostage by Dorssia army to force new JIOR surrender. Shoko must chose between her friends or her father's life, but her father advised her not to give up no matter what. In the end, Shoko's father died along with Dorssia's fleets under Haruto's Harakiri Blade. Shoko, unable to do anything she burst into tears. Personality Shoko has a very cheerful personality. It is shown by how she tried to sing to cheer the students up when the electricity was down and the student is in chaos and she also persuade the students to do fun things like doing school festival,even on the times of war on her prime minister candidate speech. But in crucial times she will be very brave to negotiate and will even threaten adults to comply to her offer. Gallery IMG_41158370543950.jpeg Screenshot_2013-10-09-15-36-22.png Screenshot_2013-10-09-15-35-47.png Screenshot_2013-10-09-15-35-11.png Screenshot_2013-10-09-15-34-41.png Screenshot_2013-10-09-15-37-42.png 71381 front.jpg Tumblr_mtvq3rbVQD1sgokimo1_1280.png Haruto and shoko.jpg 614820.jpg Haruto and shoko 2.jpg 633424.jpg 633423.jpg Kakumeiki.Valvrave.full.1548463.jpg 540735_577788662304404_322981104_n.jpg 617960.jpg Gl img 21.jpg 6163633455.jpg 34455566.jpg 1013123_253591634766166_858816284_n.jpg 628298.jpg 2sHYsUe.jpg 631433.jpg 631732.jpg 632391.jpg 619475.jpg Valvrave-005.jpg Kakumeiki-Valvrave-Girl-Desktop-HD-Wallpaper.jpg 624819.jpg 637587.jpg 20cdb2e9.jpg 6c8aa32b1e1o.jpg c5dcdd10.jpg 18fc50ab.jpg 1806839f.jpg 25a35fce.jpg c8ab788a.jpg c60d8ecd.jpg 1b5ddacbff1o.jpg 6c8aa32b1e7o.jpg db05f5c7.jpg 49cdaff3.jpg 769b3139.jpg 1b5ddacbff4o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large 15.jpg 3b58b870.jpg fd564fd9.jpg 6f3e78cb.jpg 96f8e0e7b82o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 02 - Large 35.jpg 587590_original.jpg 588840_original.jpg 589677_original.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP1.01 - Large 06.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 04.jpg e30258611c3o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 09.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 24.jpg E437a6c9.jpg 7c74e458.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 32.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 02.jpg 537afeb91c0o.jpg a2431c48.jpg 537afeb91c1o.jpg 18b2fec9.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 10.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large Preview 02.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 13.jpg E01350cd303o.jpg e01350cd300o.jpg 6b51dea0.jpg 37f49639.jpg a1379273.jpg D3be97a0.jpg 7f2c01ed.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 01.jpg Valvrave-the-Liberator-5-2-1024x576.jpg KakumeikiValvrave-05-Large01.png KakumeikiValvrave-05-Large14.png KakumeikiValvrave-05-Large06.png ScreenShot2013-05-12at23103AM.png Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 16.jpg KakumeikiValvrave-05-Large07.png Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 19.jpg 4e4876fb3b1o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 28.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 16.jpg Valvrave-the-Liberator-6-6-1024x576.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave 06-20.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06-22 shoko.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 28.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 03.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 09.jpg ed21428e.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 13.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - ED2 - Large 01.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large Preview 01.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 08.jpg 1370537167758.jpg 256958fd.jpg 856ca33aef3o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 17.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 09 - Large 34.jpg 856ca33aef1o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 05.jpg Kakumeiki-Valvrave-episode-10-screenshot-017.jpg Zero-raws-kakumeiki-valvrave-10-.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 09 - Large Preview 03.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 12.jpg 8338cf6b620o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 19.jpg 8338cf6b621o.jpg f37baa3e.jpg a2a9b150.jpg 83d4d19e.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 24.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 33.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 01.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 06.jpg 9e06efe2.jpg 23ac025ec22o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 16.jpg Valvrave-11-43-shoko.jpg e62ddcf7.jpg Valvrave-11-44.jpg eb8fc1ca.jpg 1bd58f94.jpg 81fb6e7e.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 23.jpg Shouko-crying.jpg 32eba0a1.jpg c0194a88.jpg f9943e12.jpg dbae9364.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 17.jpg bdca64e1.jpg b446a82e.jpg ff140c18.jpg ba2e361f.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 20.jpg dad64933.jpg ecde0b41.jpg de36758a.jpg ff3d57e3.jpg 1381512565763.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-1 13.jpg 1b4499b7.jpg f892211b.jpg 8f9605a3.jpg 1385260986682.png Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 10.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 16.jpg e77c47f7.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 25.jpg d4d0ef2a2c4o.jpg 1385260448893.jpg 6b9402af540o.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-1 shoko op.jpg Kakumeiki_Valvrave_-_OP2.01_-_Large_05.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 14 - Large 09.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-3-3.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 15 - Large 13.jpg 8c89fc9039d.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - ED3.01 - Large 04.jpg 5d5a0f15243o.jpg 5ed87d.jpg 72f832c.jpg gY8VPew.jpg aa31d902.jpg fe205dfe.jpg 09b7364b.jpg 01b7964b.jpg bf2f3234.jpg 58751db3.jpg 8cb6a30b.jpg 05ede2e2.jpg a2d8fe59.jpg 02336a01.jpg b78a30a2.jpg 1b7fdd1e.jpg 653b5947.jpg 804d20b0.jpg 4a81680a.jpg 88f1abea.jpg 32949e32.jpg a1e4cef5.jpg 474f57f3.jpg fc3f6687.jpg 98601503.jpg f112edde.jpg 61993f43.jpg a04df4a5.jpg 094aabbb.jpg 43d2e938.jpg 4b39743c.jpg 9fb0cfea.jpg b8924e1d.jpg 5bffb767.jpg 9832ddee.jpg valvrave-episode-21-screen-062.jpg 82702c74.jpg 1ca40efc.jpg 728fa40d.jpg a6ea5ed8.jpg 29a8e294.jpg 427427de.jpg c1d3397d.jpg efd531c4.jpg ce3075c8.jpg b2e4a6fe.jpg 35642065.jpg 81921259.jpg c41a93f3.jpg 52ae6cd7.jpg 94fb5df2.jpg 7f8f7cb720.jpg eafef6fe.jpg 688e128f.jpg 6de84360.jpg 01e9a716.jpg 8046100d.jpg 381f7166.jpg a590653e.jpg 1484cfad.jpg e7d3ad58.jpg f9bee2ec.jpg 964c6c32.jpg 1511285 494657557314624 320265575 n.jpg 348e5913.jpg Trivia *Her most favorite food is squid ink pasta. *Her most disliked food is mini tomatoes. *Her hobby is her T-shirt collection. *Her weakness is secrets. Category:Characters Category:Female